


LG Front Load

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kageyama sucks dick and also has a nosebleed, thats all i have to offer, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let all this happen, and then he let Hinata talk him into giving each other blowjobs in the middle of the afternoon on Kageyama’s bed even though he had just head-butted the absolute shit out of Kageyama’s nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LG Front Load

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Eris!!! Here's your order of "Kageyama sucking dick with a nosebleed"! It's late and kind of....??? But I hope you like it anyway!

If Kageyama had to describe kissing Hinata, he would probably compare it to trying to kiss an unbalanced washing machine (after a few days of thought, of course.) Hinata was always impatient and moving, unconcerned with what part of Kageyama’s face his lips landed on. Half the time he didn’t even bother aiming; he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth and shoved his face in the general direction of Kageyama’s, fully expecting Kageyama to judge his trajectory and accurately press his mouth to Hinata’s accordingly.

Because of this, making out with Hinata was a lot of yelling into his teeth and the sides of his mouth about how bad he was at kissing, though Kageyama wasn’t much better. In the time that they had been going out, Hinata had ended up trying to make out with the side of Kageyama’s nose twice, the tops of both of his cheeks four times, and his chin seven times in his excitement.  

Some days, Hinata got _too_ excited, and that lead to more than a very wet forehead. When Hinata started to simmer around the edges and his hands started to vibrate, he would topple over Kageyama and onto the bed, all jittery laughter and pointy elbows and pawing hands. His mood would usually fizzle into something more manageable after an accidental head-butt or two, and then he would give Kageyama a fumbling handjob and he would mumble questions about the how good it was into Kageyama’s mouth as he went.

Today was one of those days.

Hinata had tried to rub his face into Kageyama’s neck after clamoring into his lap and grabbing at his shirt, but he hadn’t counted on Kageyama trying to stealthily smell his hair. He aimed to playfully knock at Kageyama’s chin with his forehead, and instead smashed his thick skull into side of Kageyama’s nose. Kageyama had leaned back in pain and Hinata fell off his lap and to the floor, and then there was silence. This lead to Hinata, with his ass and shoulder pressed to the floor, being _sure_ Kageyama was furious (probably too furious to consider blowing him, at least).

-

Hinata rubbed at his head and mumbled his apology, waiting for Kageyama to start yelling. Kageyama did not start yelling though, he just laid face-up on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and holding his nose. Hinata got up on his knees and shuffled forwards, peering suspiciously at Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t react, and he raised his hands the curl around the edge of the bed next to one of Kageyama’s knees. He rested his chin on top of his fingers and called Kageyama’s name quietly.

“Hey, Kageyama? Are you okay? Are you crying? You’re not crying, right?” His chin pressed heavily into his fingers when he talked, and his voice wavered when he first spoke.

“No I’m not crying, you dumbass,” Kageyama’s voice came out muffled from under his hand, so Hinata couldn’t gauge whether he was, in fact, crying or not.

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed and he asked, “Are you sure,” as he stood up, climbing onto the bed and letting himself fall forward on his elbows. He shimmied up Kageyama’s side, pressing the side of his hip into Kageyama’s elbow as he peered into his face seriously.

Kageyama was not crying, but his eyes looked a little watery, so Hinata pressed in closer until the bridge of his nose brushed Kageyama’s knuckles where he covered his face.

Kageyama’s face burned red and he tried to glare into Hinata’s wide eyes, but he could only manage surprise when Hinata whispered, “Kageyama, does it hurt?”

Hinata was warm where his arm pressed into Kageyama’s shoulder, even through his shirt sleeve, and Kageyama averted his eyes and mumbled out a negative. Hinata shifted his weight onto his other elbow and Kageyama’s arm felt cold, but he didn’t resist when Hinata reached to tug at Kageyama’s wrist. He stared seriously at Kageyama’s nose, before mumbling, “I can’t see anything. It’s kind of red and all, but I think it’s okay.”

Hinata was very warm, actually, and he smelled like fruity shampoo (probably Natsu’s), fabric softener, and something strangely metallic, too. He didn’t dwell on it, though, and let Hinata kiss his closed mouth and wiggle his hips against Kageyama’s side until his erection pressed into Kageyama’s wrist. He let all this happen, and then he let Hinata talk him into giving each other blowjobs in the middle of the afternoon on Kageyama’s bed even though he had just head-butted the absolute _shit_ out of Kageyama’s nose.

-

They played rock-paper-scissors, and it was decided Kageyama would go first. He sat up slowly, and his head felt a little fuzzy and his nose throbbed, but he sat on his knees on the floor anyway. Hinata stood up and pushed his shorts and boxers down, his cheeks hot, and then sat heavily on the bed again.

 Kageyama glared up at him, red faced, and his grip on Hinata’s knees was entirely painful. He turned his gaze to Hinata’s mostly-hard dick and swallowed audibly, his eyebrows screwed together in concentration. Hinata gulped nervously in response but he couldn’t look away, staring at Kageyama’s mouth in anticipation. Kageyama seemed to be considering his dick very seriously, and his glare was kind of scary.  He stared openly at Kageyama’s face, eyes covering the outline of his jaw and his bangs, settling on the sudden small pool of blood gathering under his left nostril, a thin line making its way down towards his mouth. Kageyama didn’t seem to notice as it spilled over his top lip and pooled at the tight seam of his serious frown, and suddenly Hinata’s eyes were impossibly wide and he crowded around Kageyama, leaning forward to look closely at his face.

Kageyama didn’t lean away, but he did look annoyed as he asked what was wrong with Hinata’s face. Hinata didn’t even acknowledge Kageyama had spoken, and he stared at Kageyama’s mouth as he quietly said, “Kageyama, your nose is bleeding.”

It all went downhill from there.

Hinata didn’t give him time to react, grabbing at Kageyama’s face hurriedly and breathing shallow as he pressed a thumb against the blood under his nose. Kageyama jerked in surprise, but Hinata’s grip was strong, and his stare morphed into one of complete fascination as he dragged his thumb down to Kageyama’s lips, pressing it against the small well of blood sitting between his lips until they parted and he knocked against Kageyama’s front teeth.

Kageyama immediately spit his thumb out and pressed the heels of his hands down into Hinata’s knees as he pushed himself up angrily.

“GET ME A TISSUE OR SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT, DON’T JUST PUSH IT IN MY MOUTH,” he pushed himself towards Hinata’s face as he yelled, and a watery-red pooled at the outline of his gums, and Hinata’s eyes were glued resolutely to his mouth. He still gripped Kageyama’s face, and his fingers dug into Kageyama’s jaw, and then he tried to mash their mouths together without any warning.

Kageyama, however, had anticipated this because Hinata’s face was doing _that thing_ , and he jerked his face to the side so Hinata’s mouth crashed painfully into his cheek.

Whenever Hinata’s eyes blew wide and his mouth hung open the slightest bit like that, Kageyama was guaranteed a split lip and several bruises in odd places, at the _very_ least. Hinata would forget to hold back entirely, all impatient and weirdly focused on Kageyama’s lips or hips or wrists or whatever it was that day. He would bite at him and grab at him like he was begging for a fight, and sometimes he would press his knees into Kageyama’s upper arms and jerk off on his face without saying a word, or he would squeeze at Kageyama’s shoulders or wrists hard enough to bruise as Kageyama fucked him hard and heavy and quiet, just the way he told him to. Kageyama would burn dark and hot and push back, and then he would always wake up covered in bite marks and Hinata’s face smashed into his shoulder, his mouth absolutely _leaking_ drool.

Today was _not_ going to be one of those days, though.

Hinata blinked and pulled his face away from where it was mashed into Kageyama’s cheek and his hands dropped away from Kageyama’s face. He breathed out a low, “Owwwww,” between his teeth, and Kageyama looked almost murderous when he turned to look at Hinata again.

“What the heck, Kageyama, what’s wrong with your face,” he mumbled petulantly, and then Kageyama snapped. _Hinata_ was asking what was wrong with _his_ face? He stood up quickly and shoved at Hinata’s shoulders so he toppled backwards onto the bed. Kageyama followed, and then there was a brief scuffle, sprinkled with exclamations of “ow”, and “stop that!”, and “no kicking, you jerk!”, and even “put your dick away when we fight, you idiot!”

Kageyama still found himself seated on the floor and glaring at Hinata’s half-hard dick again twenty minutes later, anyways.

-

They were both panting, and Kageyama was kneeled on the floor in between Hinata’s legs. He had a hand on each knee again, though his grip this time was a smidge less painful. Hinata had threaded his hands into the hair above Kageyama’s ears, and his face was a light pink. Kageyama’s cheeks were decidedly red, and neither of them mentioned the dried blood around his left nostril.

Kageyama seriously considered Hinata’s hard dick in front of him, leaning forward and opening his mouth. Hinata’s hands in his hair clenched painfully, and he made a small noise as he tugged Kageyama’s head down in excitement. The head of his cock bumped against Kageyama’s tongue, and his hips twitched forward minutely, though not enough for Kageyama to react.

Kageyama squeezed his knees and lowered his head slowly until he’d taken all that he could. Hinata’s arms shook and he couldn’t stop staring at the stretch of Kageyama’s mouth around his dick, and at the smudge of red on his upper lip. He groaned lowly, and Kageyama pulled his head up slowly.

His mouth was hot and wet and stopped at Hinata’s tip, and he sucked in sharply with narrowed eyes. Hinata absolutely keened and his toes curled into the carpet, and Kageyama sunk his mouth back down again. Hinata’s hands trembled in excitement against Kageyama’s skull, and Kageyama made sure to flatten his tongue as best he could as he sucked. Hinata let out a choked gasp as Kageyama began moving his head slowly, and then Hinata immediately started babbling at him.

“Kageyama, your mouth is really, really hot inside, oh my god, oh my god, Kageyama,” tumbled out from his lips before fading into him stringing Kageyama’s name and pleased noises together like a hymn. Kageyama went steadily, the underside of Hinata’s dick dragging heavily against his tongue. Kageyama kept his eyes open, and if Hinata weren’t so turned on he might go soft in the face of that unnecessarily intense glare. His knees started to shake and his hips jerked forward to meet Kageyama’s mouth, and his right hand slipped from above Kageyama’s ear to cup his jaw as he went.

Hinata felt his nuts tighten, and his palm against Kageyama’s face was warm. “Kageyama, I think I’m gonna… come soon…,” he panted.

Kageyama sucked up again, the bottom of Hinata’s tip resting against the inside of his bottom lip, and he looked up at Hinata as he tongued his slit. Hinata curled forward, fisting his hand in Kageyama’s hair, and he came with a drawn out groan.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he jerked his head back before Hinata could finish, Hinata’s dick falling from his lips. A string of come landed on the front of his t-shirt. Hinata panted softly, eyes clenched shut, and Kageyama looked vaguely horrified at the amount of come still in his mouth. They didn’t remember to leave any tissues nearby, and the thought of spitting on the floor or into his hand didn’t seem to cross his mind.

Hinata cracked his eyes open to stare at Kageyama after he heard an audible gulp, and he caught Kageyama scrubbing at the sides of his mouth, red-faced.

“Woah, did you just swallow?” He asked in between breaths, and Kageyama’s face screwed up in embarrassed indignation. He surged upwards and they tumbled back onto the bed again, Kageyama angrily yelling, “Why can’t you ever put your dick away when we fight?”

As a compromise, Hinata tried swallowing later on, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. HERE'S MY DISCLAIMER: im sure there was a beautiful and fun or dark and sexy way to go about this, but my writing isn't high level enough yet and neither is my brain. Kagehina is surprisingly hard for me. I TRIED THOUGH. I DID HONESTLY TRY. if eris likes even a sentence out of this, it's good enough for me. 
> 
> moe master eris just had a birthday and she loves Kageyama and she deserves everything and more. she's wonderful!!! the next 2 tsukiyama fics im doing are her fault and im so grateful to have her to get reckless with on twitter. she's funny and cool and nice. eris number one, eris lots of fun! yay! 
> 
> also thank you to dumpster gang for encouraging me, as always, and shout out to lin for letting me message her about this story and for her feedback when i was trying to keep it a secret. 
> 
> i probably had more to say about the actual story but i dont remember now. all i remember is how i wanted to talk about how great eris is. 
> 
> their ages in this are up to you, though i personally would put them at like high school third years here. theyre definitely not 15. i like the thought of them being clumsy and shitty at sex no matter how much they have because theyre so desperate for like the first 6 months they date. kageyama being good at sex is also a really funny thought. 
> 
> i think thats it. isnt kind of weird how i type nice in the beginning notes but not here? by weird i mean gross. im leaving it anyway


End file.
